


The Witches Three

by NECROHERETIC



Series: The Witches Three [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NECROHERETIC/pseuds/NECROHERETIC
Summary: Feferi Peixes and Jade Harley are the school's nicest witches. When they hear a new pervert is in town, they go on the hunt. Surprisingly, nobody knows his name or is not willing to give it up.Damara Megido is the school's cruelest witch and she is not letting some くそった touch her girls.





	

"I'm telling you it would be easier to just summon some ghosts to stalk the guy for a while. Make him paranoid." Feferi was throwing her arms around, giving Jade a pleading look. 

"No Fef, we already did that. We need something else, something more sinister." Jade mused, walking down the hall. Both of their voices were low, as to make sure nobody heard the conversation. It's not like it was a secret, those two being witches. Still, they didn't want ears to possibly spread the news that they had a new target. "Something that will teach him a lesson that he won't forget."

"Give him flashbacks of another life! Or a really fucked up one!" Feferi shook the dark haired girl before she was swatted away.

"Okay, I have a better idea; let's ask Damara." Jade declared before walking off, Feferi giggling excitedly behind her as she followed. Damara Megido was, to put it bluntly, a huge giant bitch that wouldn't think twice about stabbing you. Before Jade and Feferi got into high school, they heard she used to be as sweet as can be. Looking at her now, it was hard to believe it though. 

Like right now there was Damara, feet dangling over the side of the roof, cigarette in between her lips. Jade cleared her throat and said girl reached up, taking the smoke and flicking it off the side of the building.

"What do you want? I'm on my smoke break 女の子." She hissed slightly. Back about a year ago, the words would have more bite and the cigarette would be in her hand, but it's not a year ago. The same thought ran through Jade and Feferi's heads.

_'We're proud of you.'_

"We need an idea for a perv. He keeps leering at all the girls, touching them and whatnot." Jade spoke up, moving forward slightly. Damara got up, a scowl set on her face. 

"If it's Cronus, then tell blabbermouth or legs. Both keep him under wraps." 

"It's not Cronus." Feferi spoke up. There was something in her words like she wanted to say something else. Damara's eyes narrowed as Jade turned to look at the brunette, green and black eyes blown up like saucers.

"Did he touch you?" Jade asked as Damara shouldered past them, grabbing both their wrists and pulling them along. The older girl walked with more power in her step, head held high. When the trio reached the main hallways, people moved out of the way. Damara Megido was not someone who's way you wanted to be in, especially when she had **that** look. They ended up in the lunch room.

"Where is he?" Damara asked, abruptly stopping and turning around. Maroon and brown eyes locked with Feferi's blue and fuchsia ones. "And don't pull that fuckery of not saying anything or lying. I'll know." There was a hidden threat in her words.

With a mute nod, Feferi motioned over to a man about Damara's age with slightly tan skin, dark hair, and bright hazel eyes. Throwing Jade's and Feferi's wrists down, Damara stomped over. 

"Hey, fucker!" She shouted, and nobody had time to react before the man was thrown on the ground, Damara's heel hitting him in the stomach. "You think it's funny to touch little girls? To hurt them?" Her voice seemed to deepen as she kicked his side. A few more minutes of her kicking him ended with Damara softening her voice to a whisper. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." 

With that Damara walked past everyone that was left (most ran when she first yelled), only stopping to pat her sister on the head with a bright smile. The man, bloody and bruised, forced himself up.

"Ah ah ah, stupid. That was only one beating, you need another." The man looked behind him, and there was Jade, eyes a bright toxic green and onyx black. 

Over to the side, Feferi smiled happily as Jade proceeded to beat the shit out of him, thinking of this weekend. Maybe the girls could have a sleepover and summon a ghost to watch movies with as well as paint their nails.

Thank god it's Friday.


End file.
